


Confessions

by YoousUffish



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Communication, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoousUffish/pseuds/YoousUffish
Summary: >TFW you're both secretly kinkyGenji and Zenyatta talk about Genji's porn habits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Genyatta Week (Crush/Confession).

Genji _loves_ Zenyatta. Loves the man with every bit of his being. Zenyatta makes him better in every conceivable way. Genji would move heaven and earth to make his scarred guru smile and the best part is that Genji is certain Zenyatta would do the same for him.

They complete each other. They balance the other.  It was perfect--

' _Almost_ perfect,' if Genji was honest with himself, 'There's just a little piece missing...'

He bites his lip as he watches the video. It was one of his favourites; it features rope bondage, candles and ice. The woman in the video is bound so intricately she can't squirm as the wax and ice are so lovingly applied. She looks so… so _helpless_ and utterly _happy._ Genji's face burns as he imagines himself in her place and Zenyatta as the person doing that to him.

Don't get him wrong, the sex he and Zenyatta have is beautiful, passionate, and completely satisfying but…

'No one can help what they're into.' he assures himself while the video plays, 'And I have no idea how to bring it up.'

Genji doesn’t want something like his stupid kinks to end the best thing that's ever happened to him.

'It’ll be fine,' he tells himself as the next video queues, ‘It's just a little unobtainable fantasy. That's what porn is for!'

They have nothing to talk about.

-

Zenyatta hums as he dusts the space he shares with his beloved.

‘How quickly dust accumulates,’ he notes while exchanging cloths with a pair of transcended arms. Some claim it's an abuse of power, but Zenyatta is quick to retort _cleanliness is next to godliness._

He smiles at the small dragon statue he’s polishing.  It was a housewarming gift from Hanzo. He fondly remembers the mutual tears shed between the brothers during the exchange. Their relationship has always been quite a tumultuous one; thankfully it withered the storm of adolescence and was now blooming beautifully in adulthood. He thinks of his own brother in Nepal. He misses Mondatta greatly.

‘Perhaps a visit is in order,’ he plans, walking around their shared office, ‘I wonder what they--'

His hip bumps into the corner of Genji’s desk.

‘Ouch!’ he pouts as ethereal hands sooth the area, ‘That’s the second time this... week...’

Zenyatta stares wide eyed at the screen in front of him, his face flushing a deep red.

“Oh!” he gasps as the scene unfolds. The reactions the bound man gives as he's touched so intimately-- Zenyatta bites his lip. He can't help but think of Genji in a similar position. How beautifully he'd cry out and squirm as he endures Zenyatta's whims--

Realizing where he is, Zenyatta slams the laptop shut. He stares at the top of it, red faced and trying to calm his racing heart.

They have a lot to talk about.

-

“Zen-chan! I’m home!” Genji sing-songs as he enters their apartment. After taking off his shoes he sees his love sitting on the couch, looking serious.

“D-did something happen?” Genji asks concerned for his beloved, “Has something happened in Nepal?”

Zenyatta’s beautiful blue and gold eyes widen.

“Oh!” he reaches to cover his mouth, “No, nothing has happened! Everyone is safe.”

“Oh good!” Genji breathes a sigh of relief, “Then what’s wrong? What’s got you looking so down?”  he asks while placing a gentle hand on Zenyatta’s shoulder from his new spot on the couch.

Zenyatta turns bright red and looks at his feet. For a few worrying moments, it is silent.

“I--” he starts, “Are you satisfied with our intimate life?” Genji's taken aback.

“W-what? Yes! Of course!” he sputters, “What brought this on?”

“I… today when I was organizing our office, I bumped your laptop.” Zenyatta recalls, “It... started playing--”

Genji’s eyes widen as he turns bright red. **_His worst nightmare_ ** : he _hadn’t_ closed the window. He’s speechless. What can he say? Oh god, Zenyatta hated it. Zenyatta will break up with him and they’ll never see each other--

“And I liked it.” Zenyatta’s quiet confession breaks through Genji’s inner turmoil.

“O-Oh?” he gulps.

"I want to…" Zenyatta trails off, struggling to find the words, "… dominate you." Genji perks up and flushes.

"O-oh?" he asks, shakily trying to cover up his own inner turmoil, "I-is that all?"

"I want to subject you to my will," Zenyatta speaks earnestly, finally brave enough to look into Genji's eyes, "I want to watch you squirm. I want to make you cry."

"Yes." Genji begs, his stomach heating and his knees going weak, "Please… have me."

"I-I want to be tied up and uh… used." Genji whispers the last part. He looks into Zenyatta's hungry expression and begs to be consumed. The two meet in a desperate clash of mouths.

They have a lot to talk about... tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> A magic!human!au inspired by all the beautiful humanized Zenyattas on tumblr!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
